


What Can You Do To Me?

by Anonymous



Series: Unconnected God Aus [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Deity Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy has had enough of Dream's shit and his family and him decide to reveal the truth about them and their relationships.orTommy is claimed by the other sleepy bois, Fundy is Wilbur's son and claimed by the other two, and Dream finds out he doesn't have as much control as he thought he did.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Unconnected God Aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132757
Comments: 141
Kudos: 901
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Context!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual story will be coming out soon but here is background for the Au!

Phil: Life and Death, Wings, ‘The Angel of Death’

Techno: War and Anarchy, Piglin Ears, Tusks, and Hoofs, ‘The Blood God’

Wilbur: Creativity and Relationships, Gills and Scales (Sometimes), ‘The Siren’

Bad: Kindness + Innocence, White Eyes, Demon Tail, and Black Skin

Skeppy: Riches + Trolls, Diamond Body

Fundy: Fox Hybrid (Fox + Creativity and Relationships, Mom was a Salmon Hybrid), Claimed by Life and Death and War and Anarchy

Tubbo: Moobloom Hybrid (Leftover Accidental Magic Casted on His Father)

Ranboo: Enderman Hybrid (Enderman + Unknown)

Sally: Salmon Hybrid (Salmon + Human)

Sam: Creeper Hybrid (Creeper + Human)

Ant: Cat Hybrid (Cat + Human)

Schlatt: Ram Hybrid (Ram + Human)

Puffy: Sheep Hybrid (Sheep + Human)

Foolish: Totem of Undying Hybrid (Unknown Origin)

Callahan: Reindeer Hybrid (Reindeer + Human)

Eret: Unknown Hybrid (Unknown + Human)

Quackity: Duck Hybrid (Duck + Human)

Charlie: Slime Hybrid (Slime + Human)

Tommy: Human, Claimed by Life and Death, War and Anarchy, and Creativity and Relationships, Wings (Hides Them)

Dream: Human

George: Human

Sapnap: Human

Alyssa: Human

Ponk: Human

Punz: Human

Purpled: Human

Jack: Human

Niki: Human

Karl: Human, Time Traveler

Hbomb: Human

Connor: Human

Vik: Human

Lazer: Human

Hannah: Human

* * *

The Discs: Given by Wilbur(Cat), Techno(Mellohi), and Phil(Blocks) to Tommy when he got claimed

* * *

Claiming Gifts

  
  


Tommy-

Phil: Purplish-Grey Wings + Special Third Life

Techno: Voices (has control) + Fighting Prowess

Wilbur: Silver Tounge + Quick to Make Friends and Enemies

All Three: Need of/Accidental Creation of Chaos

Fundy-

Phil: Special Third Life

Techno: Occasionally Unstable

Demigod Gifts: Good at Creating things, playing instruments, has a silver tongue, and makes fast friends.

  
  


Most of Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, Phil, and Fundy’s interactions with each other were planned. Wilbur’s madness, Ghostbur’s amnesia, and Tommy’s depression were mostly fake.

Ghostbur is fake as Wilbur can go back to being corporal at any time, his family know this.

* * *

The Voices-

Tommy’s eyes go more red when either he let’s the voices be more in ‘control’ or they get extremely loud and her loses control of them.

Techno often feels guilty when Tommy loses control of the voices.

The voices call Tommy the Blood Prince often. Especially when he fights.

* * *

Hidden-

Tommy holds back when fighting to hide the gift Techno gave him when he claimed him, plus the training Techno (and Phil) then proceeded to give him.

He also hides to Wings he has, especially on the DreamSMP, Wilbur, then Wilbur and Techno, then Phil, then ‘Ghostbur’, then Techno help him preen every so often, right now it’s to either Phil or Ghostbur whichever one he finds alone first currently.

* * *

Lies-

Phil was almost always around during Tommy’s childhood. When Wilbur starts a story off with ‘Phil was out’ it either means Phil was in town and had left for three hours max or he is combining something he did alone (or with Techno) with something he (and Techno, sometimes) dragged/convinced Tommy do to with him. In rare cases it’s something he did alone or with Techno that Tommy has been told so many times they can pretend he was there.

Wilbur and Fundy put up the overly affectionate Dad and annoyed son act so that ‘betrayal’ make more sense, they actually have a very healthy relationship.

* * *

They found Tubbo after he wandered off from his Dad and Sister, they’re still looking for each other. He doesn’t know that Phil, Techno, and Wilbur are Gods, that Tommy is claimed (he has a suspicion Tommy has Wings), or that Fundy’s a Demigod (and is also claimed). He just knows they’re a bit strange and that Techno comes and goes as he pleases.

* * *

Tubbo’s execution wasn’t planned.

Fundy warned his family about the house arrest and Techno’s execution.

Techno + Wilbur and Techno + Phil had Tommy’s (and Fundy’s) go ahead to blow up/spawn Withers in L’manburg.

After Fundy tore down the walls and burned down the flag he had a breakdown in Pogtopia, Tommy and Techno distracted Tubbo who was visiting and Wilbur helped him in anyway he could. Wilbur still remembers the terrified, shaky apologies in between broken sobs and he’s very proud of himself for _not_ punching Schlatt in the face.

Techno apologized to Tommy profusely after the Red Festival, most of Tommy’s anger over the execution, is now, fake or at least played up. Tommy’s also mildly pissed at Tubbo for trying to execute Techno, even if he knew.

* * *

Tommy feels like crap 24/7 because Cat and Mellohi aren’t in his possession, he hasn’t (and won’t) tell his family. They know that’s why Wilbur promised to get them back and why Techno agreed to get them back after his items.

* * *

They know Tommy and Fundy will die one day, they aren’t prepared (and never will be) for it. _Techno promised himself he wouldn’t get attached to humans or hybrids, Phil and Wilbur made no such promise, but didn’t plan on it._

* * *

Special Third Life-

Those claimed by Life and Death will often times get what is called, by the God himself, a Special Third Life. It makes the claimed’s third life _unable_ to be lost unless they want it too, no surprise deaths. Claimed with the Special Third Life often live long lives, dying of old age.

* * *

Dream-

Dream is not aware the three are Gods, that most of the family’s interaction with each other is fake, that Ghostbur’s fake, or even that Tommy has Wings and could fly if he wished (Phil remember _that_ chaos, teaching Tommy to fly, Tommy doesn’t but that would be because of the concussion he sustained). Dream doesn’t have as much control as he thinks he does.

Dream clips Phil’s flight feathers regularly, when the other four found out, Tommy’s eyes were red-violet for the next three hours, he and Techno sparred for most of it, Wilbur wrote songs and stories about Dream getting beaten into the ground, and Fundy made sure Dream was in the hit list as well as _maybe_ a malicious prank or too. Tommy was glad he’d listened two the voices when they told him to hide his Wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited, tell me in the comments!


	2. I May Not Be Able To Do Anything To You

“What can you do to me, Tomathy?” Dream mocked.

Tommy could see Fundy face palm in his peripheral vision. He made eye contact with his nephew, who nodded. He turned back to Dream. “ _I_ may not be able to do anything to you, but I know people who _can_.”

Ghostbur appeared next to Fundy who gestured over to him and Dream. Ghostbur’s eyes hardened, then he floated over. “Tommy! Dream! Hello!”

“Hello Ghostbur,” Dream said with fake politeness.

“Hi Wil.” He felt his Wings shift underneath the hoodie he decided to wear over one of his shirts with holes for said Wings. He had had to conceal them in his back, well he had Phil to so during his exile and his Wings ached so not again anytime soon.

“What are you doing here Ghostbur?” Dream asked.

“Well I wanted to see Fundy, my son, which I did, briefly-”

Fundy sniffed laughter.

“Then I saw my little brother and claimed so I decided to say hi. Is there a problem.”

Everyone, minus Dream who wasn’t listening, exchanged confused looks at the Ghost’s words.

“Of course not I just don’t think you’re going to like want we’re talking about.”

“Oh?” Ghostbur furrowed his eyebrows, “Well, I don’t think you know me as well as you think you do, Dream.”

“Really, now?”

“Yeah, you didn’t even listen earlier when I said, my little brother and claimed.”

“What do you mean claimed?”

“He means claimed, as in a God’s claimed,” Fundy spoke up.

“What?” Dream chuckled unbelieving.

“You know nothing Dream, about me, about my family,” Tommy said.

“Chat, go tell Techno,” Wilbur whispered into Tommy’s ear.

“Your a fool, a moron, an idiot, you’re so gullible, do you really believe Phil left so often or left home alone with Wilbur?”

“If Phil has a favorite it would be Tommy,” Wilbur said.

“That’s only because I’m temporary,” Tommy mumbled.

Wilbur’s eyes hardened, “Don’t start that.”

“You’re gaslighting me!” Dream said.

Tommy laughed, “That’s hilarious coming from you, Mr. Put Your Things In The Hole.”

“Oh shit,” Fundy said under his breath as everyone stared confused.

“I’m a child, but I’m not dumb. I was raised by _The_ Philza, Technoblade, and Wilbur Soot,” Tommy grinned, “I was raised by three literal Gods.”

_‘Techno’s coming’_

_‘Blood for the Blood Prince’_

_‘Reveal Pog’_

_‘POGCHAMP’_

_‘Tell him, Big Man!’_

_‘Techno and Phil are on their way’_

_Shh Chat, soon, I promise_

_‘Ok’_

_‘Sorry Tommy’_

_‘You go, Big Man!’_

“You want to talk about manipulation and gaslighting maybe we should talk about what you _tried_ to do during my exile,” Tommy said, he tilted his head, “How about that?”

“Tommy, Tommy, there’s no need for that, I’m your friend!”

Tommy looked over at Wilbur with a deadpan stare.

“What happened during your exile, Tommy?” Tubbo asked, nervous and scared.

“I’m glad you asked Tubbo, almost everyday he would come to Logstedshire, asked me to dump all my, _hard earned_ , tools, weapons, and armor in a hole and then he’s blow it up, he would occasionally bring me food but never enough for three meals a day, I threw a beach party, it was invite only, I sent Ghostbur to deliver said invitations,”

“When I was about halfway done, Dream approached me and said he’d hand them out, which he didn’t and in fact took the ones I had delivered, and then he sent me out into the rain, which he thought would make me melt.”’

“He took letters Ranboo wrote me, and when I created something, a small chest room, so I din’t lose things to him, he blew up Logsted, all of it, said I couldn’t have visitors and broke my portal, he would hit me if I talked back, tell me nobody cared, that everyone hated me, then he would turn around and tell me he was my friend, that he cared. If I had been any less smart, and had Phil visited any less _I would have believed him._

“You said Phil didn’t visit!” Dream said.

“I lied, he came once a week.”

Fundy turned and waved at two approaching figures.

Dream stared at Tommy. Techno patted his shoulder in fake sympathy as he crossed to Tommy.

“Technoblade!” Ghostbur greeted grinning, “How are you?”

“I’m good.”

“Phil stop staring down Dream,” Wilbur said, absently.

Tommy and Fundy snorted.

Phil sighed and walked over to them.

“So?”

“Oh, I’m just thinking it’s about time, Dream finds out just how much he fucked up.”

_‘POGCHAMP’_

_‘69’_

_‘E’_

_‘Hello, Techno’s Chat, ready for blood?’_

_‘Blood for the Blood Prince’_

Tommy made eye contact with Techno, grinning, “Blood for the Blood God.”

Techno chuckled, “Blood for the Blood Prince.” He ruffled Tommy’s hair.

“What is going on?” Dream demanded.

“Dream,” Fundy spoke up, “Meet The Angel of Death, The Blood Good, and The Siren.” He crossed to the four.

“Aka my patrons and family,” Tommy said.

“Dad and patrons,” Fundy offered.

“You’re a fox hybrid though!” Tubbo exclaimed, confused.

“I am, my mom’s was a salmon hybrid and my dad, Wilbur, is Creativity and Relationships, the stories call him The Siren, as you know. I’m a fox hybrid, the other half just isn’t human, it’s God.”

“If he’s a God, why is he dead?”

“He‘s not.”

“I’m not. I’m just pretending to be.”

“What?!”

Wilbur grinned, mischief shining in his eyes as he became corporal, hair and eyes returning to brown as his skin reverted to his normal skin tone, he had been a few inches off the ground so he dropped back to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at Dream, “We don’t like when people try to hurt our claimed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	3. Blood For The Blood Prince

When Dream approached Tommy, Tubbo expected a lot of things but finding out that the people who raised him since he was five were _Gods_ was not _any_ of them.

“What the fuck!” Quackity yelled from beside him.

“Wilbur’s alive?” Niki whispered from behind him.

Tubbo saw the other four glance at Phil’s Wings when he adjusted, spread them out behind them. Their eyes traced the jagged line that had been cut through the Purplish-Grey Flight Feathers, his did to.

“You’re standing with _him_ Techno? He betrayed you!” Dream yelled.

Techno shrugged. “We talked about it before hand, both times. Humans are complicated anyway.”

“And this the same God who said, and I quote ‘I’m not going to get attached to the gremlin,” Wilbur said.

Tommy laughed as Techno blushed and snapped “Shut up Wil!” at the brunette.

Tubbo looked between the people who raised him and Dream, _What is going on._

“I’m sure your all very confused,” Phil turned to them.

“Obviously!!” Quackity yelled.

“Not really,” Karl said, shrugging.

“Karl?!” Sapnap exclaimed.

“I’m a time traveler Sap, you know this.”

“How does that explain this though?”

Karl leveled his husband a look, “Do you really think, I haven’t met, at _least_ , Phil, Techno, and Wilbur before?”

“I-I didn’t think about that.”

Karl smiled and shook his head fondly.

“Chat’s pissed,” Tommy said.

Tubbo turned his attention back to his adoptive family.

“Wasn’t Chat telling you do a flip?” Fundy asked.

Tommy laughed, “Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact they’re pissed, Fundy.”

“What’s the plan Phil?” Wilbur asked.

“I want to fight him!”

_No!_ “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Tommy?” Tubbo spoke up.

“Yeah.”

Techno sighed and with a nod from Phil, he summoned netherite, enchanted netherite, armor and weapons, along with a fully enchanted bow and crossbow.

“Ey Dream, full fight, no holding back, no potions, no enderpearls!”

Techno handed him a shield, a enchanted golden apple, and a stack of normal golden apples.

“You’re on.”

Tommy sent Tubbo an encouraging smile, before he turned to Dream. Tubbo caught the bright blue eyes of his best friend take a purple tint.

Dream shifted into a loose fighting position while Tommy went into a precise stance. It was reminiscent of Technoblade’s fighting style.

“One last thing Dream,” Tommy spoke up.

“What Tommy?” Dream sounded bored.

Tommy grinned, “Blood for the Blood God.” Tommy rushed forward, catching Dream off guard.

Dream and Tommy traded blows back and forth until…

‘Dream was slain by TommyInnit using [Suck It Green Boyyy!]

“Yes!” Fundy cheered.

“That was awesome Toms!” Phil said.

“Blood for the Blood Prince,” Techno said.

Wilbur grinned. “Suck It Green Boy indeed!”

“What?” Tubbo exclaimed, eyes wide as everyone else let out their own confusion.

Tommy turned to them, his eyes a blue-violet, he chuckled and blinked a couple of times eyes returning to his bright blue. He sheathed his sword and looked over at Techno.

“I’ll tell yoy what you can improve on later,” Techno said.

Tommy nodded.

“Tommy what the fuck? Explain, please,” Tubbo said.

“Let’s go somewhere we can sit, then I’ll, We’ll explain everything.”

They moved to Bad and Skeppy’s house, everyone sat in a circle, Sapnap, Punz, Sam, and George all but forcing Dram to stay seated and where he was.

“Tommy chestplate and hoodie off,” Phil said.

“But-”

“Tommy.” Phil’s voice was stern.

“Fine.” Tommy carefully untied the chestplate from around his body, he rolled his shoulders, he removed the red hoodie slowly. As he pulled it up over his head two Purplish-Grey Wings spread out behind him. The Wings shook themselves out, Tommy winced.

Techno leveled Tommy a look.

“Chat are a bunch of snitches.”

“You have _Wings?_ ” Dream exclaimed.

“I knew it,” Tubbo said, “or I had my suspicions.”

“How, you barely left our room?” Tommy asked.

“ _Our_ room, I’m not blind, Tommy.”

“Fair.”

“You said you’d explain but all you’ve done is create more questions.” Quackity said.

“We’ll get to that, Tommy’s Wings were just hidden in his back for pretty much the entirely of his exile,” Wilbur said.

“I didn’t know _that_ , Tommy!” Fundy said.

“I know, they ache, not anytime soon, I promise.”

“Good,” Wilbur said.

“I’m also not doing it again anytime soon,” Phil said.

Tommy chuckled nervously, his wings stretched and settled again.

“So?” Jack prodded.

The family looked to Wilbur who laughed.

“Don’t look at me, I haven’t done anything.”

“You’re the best at telling stories though!” Tommy said, “If they’re real or not.”

“Ok, ok, I’m flattered,” Wilbur said, “Should I start at the beginning?”

“Start with Fundy,” Phil said.

“Not all the details,” Fundy quickly cut in.

Tommy laughed.

Techno rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreicated!


	4. Let's Explain

“So I should probably preface this with introducing just who Phil, Techno, and I are,” Wilbur said, because of course he ends up explaining everything, “Phil is Life and Death, Techno is War and Anarchy, and I am Creativity and Relationships. Phil found us separately  _ ages _ ago.”

“Fucking chaos gremlins,” Phil muttered then louder, “I was so sure one of you was Chaos.”

“Nope!”

“Just Anarchy.”

“Sure, make a lot of chaos happen,” Tommy said.

All three Gods winced.

Wilbur brought everyone’s attention back to him as he cleared his throat, “I was at a far away ocean village, at lot of the villagers were fish hybrids. I walked into a fabric store and met a salmon hybrid, her name was Sally, she had long, wavy red hair, amber eyes, a tan, and she always wore flowy teal dresses and skirts. She wasn’t the first hybrid I’ve fallen in love with, but she was the first one I wished was immortal,” Wilbur’s eyes had gotten a dreamy look in them as he talked about Sally, “She was kind, generous, funny, and carefree. I stayed in the village a year before we started dating. I told her who I was on our first date, she said she didn’t care about what I was,” He snapped, “I just placed who she reminded me of when she said that!”

“Who?” Tommy asked.

Wilbur was looking at Phil, “Kristen.”

Phil’s eyes widen, “That does sound like something she would say.”

“But anyway 6 months after we started dating Sally was pregnant. Fundy was born 9 months later, and I’ll be honest I was fully planning on living out Fundy’s life in that village with Sally.” Wilbur’s eyes turned sad, “But when Fundy was only about 10 months old the village was attacked, Sally told told me to take Fundy and go. I tried to convince her to come with me, but she wasn’t going to leave her parents and siblings and they weren’t going to leave the village. She didn’t want anything to happen to Fundy and well we both knew I couldn’t stay.”

Fundy’s eyes were wide, Wilbur hadn’t told him all of the details of why he ended up his grandfather’s house.

“I planned to go back to Phil’s as I knew it was a safe place.”

Tommy and Techno nodded in agreement.

“I knew Phil would let us stay, I said goodbye to Sally, kissed her, let her go to help her village, grabbed a bag of important things to me and Fundy as well as necessities for Fundy.” Wilbur had taken out a golden band on a chain and was absently playing with it, “I explained what happened to Phil, Techno was somewhere or other.”

“Probably Skywars or Bedwars.”

“Yeah, probably,” Phil agreed.

“2 years later and Phil goes on an adventure to get some book or artifact, instead he returns with a fucking newborn, aka Tommy.” Wilbur rolled his eyes fondly. “This is not the first time Phil had taken in a human baby and I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

Phil opened his mouth to protest then he closed it at the unamused looks he received.

“Fundy was 3 or so and Tommy had just turned one when Phil claimed Tommy, placing Blocks in a chest nearby, he also claimed Fundy though he didn’t get an object as he already had Godly blood. I claimed Tommy about 3 months later, placing Cat in the same chest.” Wilbur smiled. “Then Techno returned home to a 4 year old Fox Hybrid and a 2 year old double claimed.”

“Plus Fundy was a Demigod and was claimed.”

Fundy and Tommy shared mischievous looks.

“Techno said, ‘Don’t expect me to get attached. I’m not getting attached to the gremlin.’” Wilbur paused for a second, “Two weeks later both were claimed and Mellohi was in Tommy’s chest.”

Tommy and Fundy started laughing.

“Techno-Technosoft,” Tommy got out between laughs.

Wilbur and Phil snorted as Techno glared.

“I taught Tommy how to use his silver tongue, aka how to lie and act, Phil taught him how to take care of his wings and of course fly-”

“Which, like almost all birds, involved him flying me up really high and then dropping me, hoping my instincts kick in, which they did, I’ve heard.”

“He gave himself a concussion,” Phil filled in, “He doesn’t remember. I do and let me say chaos has been a running theme throughout Tommy’s life.”

“Yes, and Techno taught him how to fight, or to harness the fighting prowess he had.”

“What?” Sapnap asked, “Tommy’s terrible though?”

“I pretend to be, don’t want to out myself, ya know.”

“Tommy did just kill Dream,” Tubbo pointed out.

“We, and by that I mean, Phil and Tommy found Tubbo wondering around the forest when both Tommy and Tubbo were 5. Tubbo lost his dad and sister. He basically stayed up in his and Tommy’s shared room as he looked for them.”

“I had to drag him out to do anything.”

“Since he stayed in their room all the time it was easy to hide everything from him.”

“Which is why he didn’t know,” Tommy said.

“We decided to act a certain way to each other while in the DreamSMP so that certain stories I’d told made sense,” Wilbur put his arm around Fundy as Fundy leaned into his side. “I didn’t actually go crazy in Pogtopia, I only acted like that when Tubbo or Dream were there.”

“What happened in the button room then?” Quackity asked.

Wilbur laughed, “I stared down Phil before I pressed the button.”

“I wondered why it took you so long to press it after you had left,” Tommy said.

Wilbur rolled his eyes.

Tommy suddenly laughed.

“What?” Niki asked.

“Torch?”

Techno groaned, “No, Phil and Wilbur don’t know about that.”

“About what?” Wilbur asked.

Fundy joined Tommy in laughter as did Tubbo.

“What about Torches Tech?” Phil asked.

“When he went to spawn the Withers there was a torch in the way and he didn’t know,” Tommy explained through laughter.

Techno groaned again as Phil and Wilbur descended into laughter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	5. Questions

Once everyone calmed down Tubbo asked something pretty much everyone was wondering about. “Techno’s said ‘Blood for the Blood Prince’ twice, and Tommy’e eyes were blue-violet earlier, why? Who is the Blood Prince.”

“Oh, I’m the Blood Prince. At least that’s what Chat calls me,” Tommy said.

“Chat?” Ranboo asked, mismatched eyebrows furrowed.

“Voices, like Techno’s, they like Blood but uhh...” Tommy’s eyes started to tint towards purple as he trailed off, he cleared his throat then said, “Hey can I get some PogChamps in the Chat, boys?” His eyes returned to bright blue and he continued on with his sentence, “I have more control over them then he does.”

“And more control over mine along with that.”

Tommy smirked, “Hey Techno’s Chat!”

“Tommy no,” Techno said.

“How about the letter E?”

Techno glared at the young blond who stuck out his tongue.

“So you’re insane?” Dream asked.

Tommy’s eyes turned red-violet as he blinked, “I’m not insane, you might be, but I’m not. Chat go back to apples and copypasta, I’m not killing Dream right now.”

“Oh, you’re that desperate that you’ll let them go on about apples-”

“Apples am I right, Chat?” Fundy mumbled.

“And copypastas. Doesn’t that give you a headache?” Wilbur finished his sentence like Fundy hadn’t said anything.

“Yes, but better a headache than bloodlust.”

Techno nodded.

Phil silently reached a Wing out to cover Tommy’s shoulder and a hand to run through Tommy’s hair.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, Big T?” Tommy’s blue eyes looked over at his best friend.

“Are the voices the reason you make so many enemies?”

Tommy shook his head, “No.”

“That would be because of me,” Wilbur spoke up, “Some of my claimed make fast friends and enemies. So yeah it’s my fault Tommy has so many enemies.”

“You didn’t have control over what I got when you claimed me.”

Wilbur opened his mouth.

“We’ve heard it, we don’t care, shush,” Techno said.

Wilbur closed his mouth.

“And if we’re playing the blame game, my ‘gift’ to Fundy when I claimed him is literally him being occasionally unstable.”

“The flag,” Tommy said from where his head was on Phil’s shoulder.

“The flag,” Fundy nodded, “Was not a fun time after.”

Wilbur rubbed Fundy’s shoulder, “Ok, I get it no blame game.”

“I speak for me and Tommy when I say, no blame game ever, please and thank you.”

Tommy nodded.

“Tommy and I,” Techno corrected.

“Did you know about Tommy and Fundy, Karl?” Sapnap asked.

“I kinda assumed,” Karl shrugged.

“Chat, chat, we all know Dream’s not worth my time or your time for that matter.”

Dream glared at Tommy.

“True,” Techno muttered.

“So…” Purpled started, “How good are you?”

“Well I can’t beat Techno but I’m pretty good. According to Phil and Techno.”

“He beat Dream, he can’t beat me, he can beat Phil, probably win in a 2v1, maybe 3v1,” Techno said, “But even without my claim, he’s got talent, he could probably get ot the level where he could beat me eventually.”

Tommy beamed at the praise.

“The duel?” Punz asked.

“I missed by _so_ much. I didn’t want to accidentally hit Dream.”

“So you purposely lost a life?!” Tubbo asked.

“Yeah, but it’s fine.”

“How is that fine, Tommy?!”

“I can’t lose my third life unless I want to,” Tommy shrugged, “No, I will not demonstrate.”

“Good,” Phil and Wilbur chorused.

“Yeah, that’s not allowed,” Techno said.

Fundy laughed, “I’m guessing it’s the same for me?”

“Yep,” Wilbur said.

“Why did you hide everything from me?” Tubbo asked.

“Because the more people who knew, the more chance it would have come out,” Fundy said.

“I only hid my wings, when I knew you were around. If you had just left our room, we wouldn’t have lied to you.”

“We probably would have claimed you,” Phil said.

“Let me hear those pogchamps, boys,” Tommy said then, “Sorry. That will be happening more often.”

“No flying,” Dream said.

Tommy rolled his eyes, “I’m not dumb Dream. I haven’t flown so far and I’m not going to,” He paused, “Bitch.”

Wilbur, Fundy, and Tubbo snorted.

“So now what?” Sam asked.

“We continue with our lives maybe with more peace,” Tommy said.

“Why?”

“Because the discs are in my possession, and I’m going to fuck off to somewhere, I’ll tell a few people but I’m done with being traumatized by wars.”

“I’ll join you!” Tubbo said.

Tommy nodded.

“Techno,” Dream said, “You owe me a favor.”

“I owe you, a human, nothing, Dream, especially when you try to hurt one of my claimed,” Techno said coldly.

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo moved away, telling Phil, Techno, Wilbur, Fundy, Ranboo, Purpled, Puffy, Sam, and Karl where they moved to.

They created a bee farm and a cow farm in the flower field they built their home in. They had built two rooms but they ended up sharing one of them and turning the spare one into a guest room.

They got what they wanted, peace. Tubbo was still looking for his family but they could focus on that and not a war. They could just be kids.

And hey if Tommy ran off to Techno’s every time the voices took control, at least Tubbo knew why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Another God Au might be coming out at least the context of it, though that has OC's in it, lol, but I make no promises.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. The L'manburg Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy burned down the flag and has breakdown in Pogtopia with his Dad afterwards.
> 
> Tubbo doesn't know what's happening. Chat on the other hand, Chat knows all.

The flag was burning, the L’manburg flag was burning. He set it on fire.  _ No, no, no, fuck, I can’t break down yet. _

Niki was crying, Eret was comforting her.

He didn’t know where Tubbo was, but he was pretty sure he was in Pogtopia.

He stared up at the burning flag. Tears burned in his eyes as he forced the malicious smile on his faces and his eyes to stay up straight.

“Fundy!” Schlatt exclaimed as he walked up.

“Schlatt!” He turned to face the ram hybrid, “Mr. President.”

“I love this, but please explain your thought process.”

He forced a grin, “Well, that was the L’manburg flag and we don’t take L’s so Manburg should have it’s own flag, right?”

“That’s genius. I would like Black and Orange.”

He nodded.

“I’m thinking that you deserve you a promotion.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.”

Schlatt smiled and walked away.

Niki and Eret ran up behind him, he doesn’t turn to look at them. Instead he turned back to the still burning flag.

“How could you!” Niki yelled.

He said nothing.

“First the walls, now the flag. Do you take joy in destroying what Wilbur and others tried to build?”

_ Low blow Niki, low blow. But fair. _

“You have nothing to say?”

“What do you want me to say?” He said.

Niki ran off, Eret following after her.

He bit his lip and then grabbed a 3 minute invisablity potion, downing the entire thing in two glups. He ran to the forest and then through it, he knew the path but not well. He got lost but he got there.

Tommy was in the top part of Pogtopia so he made himself known, coughing and brushing Tommy’s arm.

“Fundy?” Tommy whispered.

“Yeah, it’s me,” He whispered back.

“I’ll grab Wil.”

“Thank you.”

Tommy ran down the stairs as his potion ran out.

He felt the tears come back, he clenched his fists, and his shoulders started to shake.

Wilbur came up, rushing over to him. “Hey Fundy, what’s wrong?”

“I burned it.”

“Hmm?”

“The flag, I burned it, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He started sobbing, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Wilbur lowered them down to the ground, “It’s okay, I know why you did it, you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to.”

“I know. I love you.”

“They were telling me to.”

“Who, Funds?”

“Voices.”

“Voices?”

He nodded as he curled into his dad. He was still sobbing, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Dad.”

“It’s okay, you’re okay, Tommy will forgive you. We love you.”

He let himself cry and listen to his dad’s comforting words.

* * *

“So why did you come get Wilbur?” Tubbo asked.

“He’s gotten really picky about how the chests upstairs are organized.” Tommy shrugged.

Techno looked at Tommy, who tapped his head when Tubbo wasn’t looking.

_ ‘Fundy’ _

_ ‘Fundy has voices?’ _

_ ‘Not us’ _

_ ‘Claimed Gift’ _

  
Techno winced.  _ Of course. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	7. When Chat Gets To Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to Techno's when Chat gets too loud for him to feel Tubbo was safe if he was around.

_‘Blood for the Blood Prince’_

_‘Apples’_

He heard the voices that were usually quiet, increase their volume. He looked over at Tubbo who was still asleep in bed. He threw a cloak over his long sleeve shirt. He quickly wrote a note, ‘Chat’s really loud, I’ll be back by Tomorrow - Tommy’ He set it on his night stand and went downstairs. He made himself two pieces of toast while tying up his boots. He quickly ate the two pieces of toast and left the house heading for the nether portal.

The nether base the created with help from Phil, was hidden and had a path that got him close to Techno’s portal. He went through the piglin like God’s portal.

He pulled the clock tighter around his shoulders as he trudged through the snow towards the cabin.

As the cabin got closer, he couldn’t see Techno anywhere so he could only hope Techno was home.

He knocked on the front door, he wasn’t quite sure what color his eyes were but he didn’t think about that, not that he could really think at all.

Techno opened the door, “Tommy?”

“They’re too loud,” He said, he didn’t know how loud he spoke.

Techno stepped forwards and placed his hands over his ears as he helped him inside. “Phil can you grab the headphones for me?” Techno called into the house. “Did you have breakfast?”

“I had two pieces of toast before I left.”

“Good.”

Phil came down the stairs with the back noise cancelling headphones. The headphones helped helped some thanks to a mix of Techno and Wilbur, but they weren’t perfect which was why he didn’t just have them at him and Tubbo’s house.

Techno removed his hands and Phil slipped on the headphones. Phil ran a hand through his bangs.

He reached for Phil who understood and hugged him. Phil’s wings came up around him and he buried his face in Phil’s shoulder, even though he was taller than his father.

“Sleep?” Phil signed once they pulled away.

He nodded, “Please.”

Phil lead him upstairs after Techno squeezed his shoulder.

He ended up in the room Fundy and him used when they stayed over. He curled up with the cloak and covers over him while Phil ran a gentle hand through his feathers, fixing ones he came across. His boots were on the floor next to the bed.

He wanted to sleep, he did, he just couldn’t. He wasn’t quite content yet.

Phil’s hand paused and he bit back a whine.

The bed dipped and his head was moved into someone’s lap, he looked up at the person and saw it was Wilbur.

The one thing that he could hear through the headphones was music. Well he could also hear screams and Chat but that’s irrelevant.

Wilbur smiled at him and them started humming. Phil’s hand resumed in his wings.

His eyes slipped shut. With Phil’s hands running through his wings and Wilbur humming he was content. He fell asleep.

* * *

He was shaken awake both Wilbur and Phil were gone he looked up and saw Techno.

“Lunchtime” Techno signed.

He sat up, stretching his arms and wings.

Techno tapped on the headphones questioningly.

He nodded and the headphones were removed.

“If they get loud again we can spar,” Techno said.

“Okay.”

Techno handed him the headphones and they went downstairs. Phil was cooking in the kicthen while Wilbur was sitting at the dining table fiddling with his communicator.

“How are you feeling Toms?” Phil asked.

“Better.”

“Fundy’s on his way,” Wilbur spoke up.

“Does Tubbo know where you are?” Techno asked.

“I didn’t say specifically but I mentioned Chat so he should.”

Wilbur ruffled his hair, he smiled at his older brother.

“I still don’t understand how Sally, a salmon hybrid, and you, who has scales and gills occasionally, had Fundy, a fox hybrid.”

“I’m Creativity.”

“And?”

Wilbur stuck out his tongue.

“Everyone is so fucking curious about were Tommy and Tubbo live,” Fundy said as he came through the front door.

“They are which is why I’m glad our nether portal is hidden.”

“Lunch,” Phil said, setting the food on the table.

* * *

After Lunch

“Techno, Chat’s getting loud again.”

“Get on your armor and meet me outside.”

He went to the enderchest and pulled out the enchanted netherite armor with holes for his wings Techno given him when Tubbo and him set off for the DreamSMP. He put it on, tying them up. He pulled out an enchanted netherite axe and sword along with a shield.

“Hey Wil?”

“Yeah Toms?”

“What color are my eyes?” Chat increased their volume again.

“Purple, more towards blue than read though.”

“Thanks”

“No problem.” Wilbur smiled.

He walked out the house and to the clearing Techno and him usually sparred in.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

* * *

It was starting to grow dark so him and Techno started on their way back to the cabin.

“Tommy! Techno!” Wilbur called out from the porch, “Phil looked about ready to send me out to grab you.”

He laughed, “Hi Wil.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, they’re back to normal.”

“Your eyes are back to blue too.”

He grinned.

They entered the house and Techno and him removed their armor. He out his armor and weapons back in his enderchest.

“Are you going to head back to Tubbo after dinner or tomorrow?” Phil asked

“After dinner.”

“Techno’s walking you back.”

“Okay.” He shrugged.

They talked about what they’d been doing since they’d last talked.

“I’m staying the night,” Fundy announced.

“That’s fine,” Techno said.

Wilbur snorted.

He rolled his eyes.

Phil shook his head.

* * *

After Dinner

“I’m walking you to your portal then I’ll let you walk.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

They walked to the nether portal and went through. As they walked through the nether they didn’t talk.

Techno pulled him into a hug once they got to his nether portal. “My door is always open.”

“I know.”

Techno ruffled his hair. “Love ya Toms.”

“Love you too Tech.”

Techno nodded and started the walk back.

He stepped through the portal and walked back to his house. He entered the house and was almost immediately tackled in a hug.

“Tommy!”

“Hi Tubbo.”

“I missed you.”

“It hasn’t been a full day, Tubs.”

“Yeah, but I’m used to seeing you all the time.”

“True,” He allowed, “Have you eaten?”

“Yep, three meals.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	8. Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 year old Karl Jacobs time travels and meets Phil, Techno, and Wilbur.
> 
> Years later, 22 year old Karl Jacobs meets Wilbur once again.

A brunette 15 year old in a multicolored hoodie stared at the book in his hands. The book told of three legends, the first The Angel of Death, the second The Blood God, the third The Siren, as well as a speel of time traveling. The spell seemed safer than the one he’s used the few times before.

He carfully read out the spell.

The world swirled a teal and purple.

He stumbled in the woods and desperately looked around.

“Hello?” A kind voice asked from behind him.

He whirled around to face a man with blond hair, soft blue eyes, and Purplish-Gray Wings. “Um, uh, Hi.”

“I’m Phil, who are you?”

“I’m-I’m Karl.”

“You’re not from around here are you?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Where are you from?”

“The future.”

“Ah, would you like to eat my house.”

“Sure, I guess.” He shrugged.

“Follow me.”

He followed the winged man to a large wooden house. Once they entered the house he saw a curly brown haired man with a maroon beanie sitting on the couch playing a guitar, he could just barely see silver and gold scales with a blue shimmer.

“That’s Wilbur.”

Wilbur looked up, brown eyes almost glowing.

“Wil, this is Karl, he’s a time traveler.”

Wilbur waved.

He hesitantly waved back.

“Is your brother home?”

“He’s farming.”

Phil nodded.

He looked around the house, pictures of Phil, Wilbur, and a man with red eyes, pink hair, and piglin like tusks and ears. The pink haired man had a golden crown on his head and a red cloak over his shoulders. The pictures seemed to be taken through different decades but the three men barley changed, their clothes were different and the scales on Wilbur’s face appeared and disappeared. They were sometimes joined by others.

Phil lead him into the kitchen.

“Anything specific you want?”

He shook his head.

Phil smiled at him and got to cooking.

Once Phil place a bowl of soup in front of him he ate.

After he was halfway through the soup he asked a question, “What’s with the pictures?”

“They’re just me and my boys through the years.”

“There are other in them though.”

“There are.”

_ “The Angel of Death- Can bring both miracle healing and sudden death. _

_ Hair of Gold _

_ Eyes of the Sky _

_ Clothes of The Overworld _

_ Wings of The End.” _ His brain played back.

“You’re The Angel of Death,” He said.

Phil chuckled, “I am.”

“That’s not all you are is it?”

“No, it’s not.”

“You’re a God, Wilbur and the pink-haired man are too.”

“Techno,” Phil offered, “And yes they are.”

“I was just reading about the three of you, The Angel of Death, The Blood God, and The Siren.”

Phil smiled and nodded.

He finished his soup asking Phil about adventures he’s gone on.

“You know most people ask what we’re the God of,” Wilbur said.

He shrugged, “I don’t think it matters, if you want to tell me you’ll tell me.”

Wilbur laughed, it was musical and inspiring.

Techno stared at him as he entered the house.

“Techno, this is Karl he’s a time traveler.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Techno nodded.

After a few more hours, Wilbur turned to him, “I’m sure we’ll meet again, Karl. It was nice to meet you.”

He could feel the world swirling. “You too.”

“Goodbye,” Phil said.

Techno gave him a nod.

He waved and his vision became a swirl of teal and purple.

He blinked, he was back in the library.

He stared down at the book in his hands. He carefully placed a bookmark in the book and left the library.

* * *

As Dream lead him to his SMP he felt nervous. He didn’t really know anyone here.

Everyone greeted him brightly.

His eyes widened when he saw Wilbur but he quickly schooled his expression into one of meeting a new person.

Later That Day

“So who all knows?” He asked the brunette God.

Wilbur gave him a mischievous smile, “You and two others.”

“Come on Wilbur tell me.”

“Nah, this is more fun.”

He halfheartedly glared.

Wilbur laughed, it was just as musical and inspiring as it was all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	9. Tommy Gets His Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy grows in his wings.

“Dad?”

“Yeah baby?” He turned to face his youngest.

“My back itches.”

“Can I take a look at it?”

The four year old blond nodded.

“Can you take off your shirt for me?” He knelt down in front of him.

Tommy took off his t-shirt and turned around. Tommy’s back was almost completely covered by a rash.

He knew what the rash meant. “You can turn back around, Toms.”

“Why does it itch, Dad?”

“There’s a rash.”

“What does it mean?”

He pulled Tommy into a hug, wings coming up to cover him, “You remember how Wil, Techno, and I claimed you?”

Tommy nodded.

“One of my gifts to you is wings.”

“I’m getting wings?” Tommy sounded excited.

“Yes.” He pulled away, keeping his hands on the blue eyed boy’s shoulders. “I’ll be honest with you Tommy, it will hurt.”

“Hurt?”

“Yeah, it gonna hurt a lot. I’ll be there the whole time.”

“Okay. Will you teach me to fly?”

He smiled, “Absolutely.”

Tommy grinned, threw his shirt back on, and ran off.

He walked to Wilbur’s room knocking on the door.

“Come in!”

“Hey Wil.”

“Hey Phil.” Wilbur smiled brightly.

“Tommy’s getting wings, he already has the rash.

“I’ve been thinking of visiting my house anyway.”

He nodded then grimaced, “First Chat now wings, the kid can’t catch a break.”

“I’m fairly sure he will make fast friends and enemies,” Wilbur said quietly as he continued to play with his six year old son.

Phil sighed.

“Poor kid.”

“But at least he’s alive.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Wilbur had left with Fundy a day earlier, Techno went out for a game of Skywars, and Tommy was still asleep. He was downstairs busying himself till his youngest son woke up.

“Dad!”

He ran upstairs, “What’s wrong baby?” He rushed over to the bed.

“It hurts.” Tommy’s blue eyes were filled with tears.

“I know, I know baby. Let’s get your shirt off.”

He helped Tommy out of his shirt.

“Do you want to go to my bed or stay here?” He asked.

“Yours, please.”

He picked up Tommy, his wings came up around Tommy as he walked to his bedroom.

Tommy let out a pained whimper. 

“I know baby, I’m sorry.”

Tommy buried his face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry baby.”

He set Tommy down in the middle of the bed, the he collected most of the soft things in his room and the hall closest. He also grabbed Tommy’s discs, one of Wilbur’s sweaters, and one of Techno’s cloaks. He quickly made a nest on his bed around Tommy.

“It hurts Dada.”

He sat down near Tommy’s head and started to run a hand through the fluffy blond hair, “I know. I’m sorry. You’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.”

Tommy’s pained sounds soon grew into full blown sobs and Phil finds himself having a sort of sick hope that Tommy would pass out from the pain.

“I’m so sorry baby, It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” He could only ramble comfort.

Once the wings start to break through Tommy’s skin, the young boy did pass out after he screamed once.

With Tommy now passed out he let a few tears leak out of his eyes.

He silently watched as the wings came through his son’s back completely. He carefully cleaned Tommy’s back and wings of all blood.

* * *

He was reading a book, slower then usual as he was continuously looking up at Tommy to see if he woke up.

“Dad?” Tommy’s weak voice reached his ears.

He put aside his book and rushed over to his bed. “Hi baby, how are you feeling?”

“Back aches, Dada.”

“Yeah, it’ll do that.” He carefully picked up the four year old, “Are you hungry?”

Tommy shook his head, “Water?”

He chuckled, “Let’s get you some water.”

He walked out of his room and down the stairs and into to the kitchen. He set Tommy on the table and got him a cup of water.

Tommy drank the water, he hadn’t noticed his wings quite yet. Once Tommy was done he held out the cup.

He grabbed the cup and placed it in the sink. When turned around Tommy was staring at the small down covered wings that just barley come around his arms. He smiled, “You see your wings baby?”

Tommy nodded, “They’re small.”

He crossed the room so he was in front of his son, “They’ll grow.”

“They will?”

He nodded, “They’ll grow with you.” He booped the triple claimed on the nose.

Tommy smiled brightly, giggling.

A few days later when Fundy and Wilbur arrived home, Fundy thought his uncle’s wings were the coolest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	10. My Wings Itch - TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necessary preening chapter of any WingedInnit fic.

Tommy’s roughly opened the door to Techno’s room. “My wings itch,” He announced.

“Okay  _ and _ ?”

“Chat won’t tell me where Phil is.”

“So you come to me?”

“Wil’s doing something with Fundy and I’m hoping you know where Phil is.”

“I don’t but I can try to find him, why don’t you make a nest.”

“Thank you Techno!” The 8 year old said as he ran out of the room, after he grabbed one of his cloaks.

He smiled, shaking his head fondly. He got up from his chair and went to find his father. First he checked Phil’s bedroom, then Phil’s study, he checked outside, then he turned to Chat.

_ ‘The roof’ _

_ ‘Check the roof’ _

_ ‘E’ _

_ ‘E’ _

_ '/rainbowchat' _

He went back outside at looked at the roof of the house and sure enough there was Phil.

“Phil,” He yelled up.

Phil looked down at him.

He gestured at him to come down.

Phil did so, “What is it Tech?”

“Tommy’s wings itch, Chat wouldn’t tell him where you were.”

“I see, and where’s Tommy now?”

“I sent him to make a nest.”

Phil nodded.

They went into the house and found both Tommy, Wilbur, and Fundy in the living room.

“Dad!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Hi Toms. Heard your wings itch.”

“They are.” Tommy’s wings tried to shake his wings out.

“Are you okay if we teach Fundy?” Phil asked.

“Sure.”

“Can I come into your nest?” He asked.

“Yes.”

He sat down in Tommy’s nest.

“Tubbo still upstairs?” Phil asked.

Tommy nodded.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Phil settled into the nest.

“Ready to learn little fox?” Wilbur asked.

Fundy nodded.

Tommy extended his wings out on either side of him.

The straight any bent feathers, plunked out damaged feathers, and then oiled them. He worked on Tommy’s right wing while Wilbur and Phil taught Fundy how to preen on his left.

He was done before them so he went in front of Tommy to help keep him up straight, He also started to run a hand through Tommy’s hair.

Once they were done Wilbur, Phil, and him told stories of their adventures. They of course told Tommy favorite Up, as Phil called it.

* * *

“Wilbur,” Fundy burst into the room he was in with Eret.

“Yes Fundy?”

“Tommy fell out of a tree.”

“Fuck, excuse me Eret.”

Eret nodded, “Go.”

He ran out of the room with Fundy.

“What happened?”

“Tommy and I were talking, he had climbed up the tree saying that he missed flying, and he fell out and on his back.”

“His back?!”

Fundy nodded, “It’s not the farthest he’s ever fallen, but it’s his back, and you, Techno, and Grandpa would probably kill us if we didn’t notify you.”

He nodded and made a noise of agreement.

They arrived at the tree to see Tommy sitting up looking a bit dazed.

He crouched down next to Tommy, “Hey Toms, how are you feeling?”

“Wil?” Tommy looked over at him.

“Yeah, Fundy came and got me. I heard you fell on your back.”

Tommy nodded.

“You probably got the wind knocked out of you,” He said, “Let’s get you back to your house to take a look at your wings.”

“Can you stand up?” Fundy asked.

Tommy nodded and carefully stood up, he swayed so he steadied him.

They walked to Tommy’s house and to Tommy’s bedroom. Tommy took off his uniform so his back was exposed.

He checked to make sure that the wings weren’t broken, they weren’t but they were a bit bruised. “Fundy can you go get some food and a regen potion?”

The fox hybrid nodded and ran off to do so.

“I miss flying Wil,” Tommy said.

“I know, I’m sorry I can’t do more about it.”

“Can I build a tower?”

“Sure, if it’ll help you.”

“It will.”

“Do you want to make a nest or just grab Techno’s cloak, Phil’s hat, and my sweater?”

“Just the cloak, hat, and sweater.”

He helped Tommy up and over to the enderchest and then back once he had the three things.

Tommy spread his wings and winced.

He started to straighten Tommy’s feathers while they waited for Fundy to come back.

When Fundy returned he had a bag of bread and a regeneration potion. “Eret and Tubbo kept asking questions.”

“Tubbo’s fucking clingy so that’s not surprising,” Tommy said.

Fundy handed his uncle a piece of bread and the regeneration potion.

Tommy downed the pink potion and started eating the piece bread.

Fundy started straightening the feathers on the front of Tommy’s wings.

“I’m sorry for scaring you Fundy,” Tommy quietly spoke up.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Fundy assured.

Once they were done he placed a kiss on top of Tommy’s head.

“Tubbo’ll probably want to check on you,” Fundy informed them.

Tommy nodded and returned the three ‘borrowed’ clothing items to his enderchest. The blond put his uniform back on, hiding the Purpleish-Gray wings from sight.

He hugged his little brother, “Love you Toms.”

“Love you too Wil.”

He pulled away and ruffled Tommy’s hair, Tommy battled his hand away.

Fundy laughed and he grinned.

* * *

He poked his head into the potato farm and saw both of his brothers. He walked in, trying his best to hide the fact that his wings were itching and bothering him, “Tubbo left.”

Wilbur nodded.

“Wings,” Techno said, the monotone still somehow sounding firm and knowing.

He sighed, “I have a nest in my room.”

Him and his brothers walked to his room.

“Can we join you in your nest?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah.”

War and Creativity settled on either side of him as he pulled off his hoodie to reveal his wings.

They started and he felt safe, with two of his patrons preening his wings he felt safer than he had since the morning of the election.

And if he fell asleep and Techno moved him to the bed, no one but them had to know.

* * *

A knock sounded on his door. He opened it up to see his youngest, Tommy. “Hi Tommy, Tubbo said you were taking a nap.”

“I was,” Tommy said quietly as he let him in, “But I had nightmare.”

“Do you want me to preen your wings?”

“Please,” Tommy whispered.

“Grab what you want from your enderchest and the closest.”

Tommy jumped to do so.

He went upstairs and grabbed the blankets and pillows from around his room and dumped them on his bed.

Tommy came up with his hoodie off and Techno’s cloak over his shoulders, the teen was clutching Wilbur’s sweater, and Phil’s hat.

There were also blankets in his arms but he didn’t seem to care about those blankets.

“Do you want some help building the nest?”

Tommy nodded.

He helped Tommy make a nest on his bed.

“Can I come into your nest?”

“Yes.”

He settled behind Tommy and got to work preening Tommy.

When he we switching wings Tommy spoke up.

“I know Wil’s not dead, I know he can’t die, but it still hurts.”

“I’m sure it does and for what it’s worth I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

He continued to preen Tommy’s wings and once he was done he ran a hand through Tommy’s hair. He covered Tommy with Techno’s cloak and after placing a kiss on Tommy’s forehead left his bedroom to continue with his day.

* * *

They were sitting on the beach of Logstedshire, Dream had just left and Tommy had sent a message to Phil to tell him that he wanted to hide his wings in his back for his exile.

“Hey Toms?”

“Yeah Wil?”

“Do you want me to preen your wings before Phil comes over to hide them?”

“Sure.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He tugged Tommy up to his feet and they went into the small hald of built dirt hut.

“I’m sorry we don’t have an enderchest.”

“It’s okay.”

He gave a noise of disagreement but let it go, “Shirt.”

Tommy carefully pulled off his shirt, Purplish-Grey wings spreading out.

He started straightening and removing his feathers.

“I didn’t deserve to be exiled did I?” Tommy asked after a while of silence, “Even if it hadn’t been an act?”

“No, you deserved punishment but you didn’t deserve to be exiled for a little bit of arson that could have been fixed quickly. No one gets consequences when they did anything to your stuff, anyway, so heavy double standards.”

“I’m not selfish am I, Wil?”

“No, you’re not,” He assured, “You giving up the discs for L’manburg and turning against Techno and I should show that, even if that was pre-planned with us. Tubbo saying and thinking that probably had something to do with my gift.”

“The making fast friends and enemies one, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe, I hope so.”

“Me too.”

He continued preening his little brother’s wings.

“And done!”

“Thanks Wil!”

“No problem Toms.”

“Hug?”

“Absolutely.” He went in front of the blond and hugged him.

“I hate this,” Tommy mumbled into his sweater.

“Me too, Toms, me too,” He said into Tommy’s hair, “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

He didn’t respond.

The silence was broken by Tommy saying, “Sing me to sleep.”

He chuckled and started to sing. He ran a hand through Tommy’s hair.

Slowly but surely Tommy fell asleep.

* * *

Phil hadn’t been able to come up to Techno’s cabin since Tommy arrived yet, so Tommy’s wings were still hidden in his back. Techno was starting to grow worried about both of them.

Chat had been trolling him so when they started to say  _ “Phil’s coming” _ he didn’t believe them until a knock rang out on his door.

“Please be Phil,” Tommy muttered.

He walked to the door and opened the door, he relaxed when he saw it was    
Phil.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay,” He assured as he let Phil in.

Tommy lit up when he saw Phil, “Dad!”

“Hi Toms.” Phil went over to the teen.

Tommy stood up and hugged Phil.

Phil hugged him back.

“My back hurts, Dad.”

“I’d assume so.”

“You can fix it, please fix it.”

“Shirt and cloak off then, sweetheart.”

Tommy pulled away and took of his cloak and shirt, then Phil put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders.

Phil’s blue eyes closed and with a burst of power Tommy’s Purpleish-Grey wings appeared back on his back where they belonged.

The feather’s of Tommy’s wings were all bent and messed up.

“Let’s get your wings cleaned up,” He spoke up.

Tommy grinned.

The three of them collected the soft blankets and pillows in the cabin, Tommy grabbed Techno’s cloak, Phil’s hat, and Wilbur’s sweater. They let tommy make a nest and watched him settle in the middle.

“Can we come into your nest?” Phil asked.

“Yes.”

They joined him in the nest and started to preen Tommy’s wings.

As they finished up fixing Tommy’s wings, Tommy was almost asleep so Phil moved to run a hand through Tommy’s hair.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, his wings had been itching all day, he had looked for Wilbur during the day but he couldn’t find him. So now he was running down the prime path.

_ 'Go Right' _

He turned and following Chat started running to the right.

He eventually caught sight of Life, his dad, “Phil!”

The older blond turned to look at him. “Tommy?”

He ran over, “My wings itch and I couldn’t find while today.”

“Thankfully for you we’re close to our safe house.”

“We are, I didn’t realize.”

Phil chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Come on.”

He followed Phil to the safe house.

Once they got there he pulled off his shirt and went about making a nest.

“Is Tubbo going to notice you’re missing in the morning?” Phil asked.

“No, I usually go to him.”

“Okay, can I join you in your nest?”

“Yes.”

Phil settled behind him and started to preen his wings.

His wings slowly stopped itching and his tiredness caught up to him and he slowly started to fall asleep.

Phil finished up his wings too soon for him to fall fully asleep so Phil started, as he usually did, to ran his hand through his blond hair.

He fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Where are you going Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“Techno’s, my wings are itching so I’m going to find Phil.”

“Can I come with you?”

He shrugged, “Sure, just make sure you’re wearing something warm.”

Tubbo ran off to grab his old Snowchester jacket.

They set out, via the nether, to Techno’s house.

“You never answered me when I asked why you hid your wings during your exile.”

“I had one shirt which slowly became rags, Tubbo. I was also alone with Dream and I really didn’t want him to know I had them so hiding them was the obvious choice.”

“I guess.”

“Race you to the portal, bitch!” He started sprinting.

“Oh! Fuck you!” He heard Tubbo’s footsteps speed up.

He laughed, grinning.

They ran towards Techno’s portal. He arrived at the portal first and turned to face his best friend, who was still coming.

Tubbo glared at him when he arrived, “Fuck you and your long legs.”

He laughed.

Tubbo hit his arm.

“Let’s hope it’s not a blizzard.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

They went through the purple portal.

Thankfully for them it wasn’t blizzarding. They walked towards the cabin. He noticed Techno at his bee farm.

“Techno!” He shouted.

Techno looked over at them and waved.

As they got closer Techno spoke up, “What are you doing here gremlin child?”

“I’m not a child!”

“Yeah you are, especially to me.”

He stuck out his tongue.

“Why are you here?”

“My wings itch, is Phil here?”

“He’s inside, Wil and Fundy are too. I’ll be in in a minute.

He nodded, “Thanks!”

Techno gave him a nod and turned back to his bees.”

The two best friends went into the cabin.

“Tommy!” Wilbur was the first to notice him.

“Hey Big Dubs!”

“Hi Tommy, Tubbo,” Phil greeted.

Tubbo waved.

They exchanged some small talk, catching up.

The itchiness in his wings continued to grow until he couldn’t take it. “My wings itch,” He announced.

His family froze. Fundy was the first one to unfreeze and went to collect blankets and pillows, Wilbur quickly joined him.

“Do you want us to teach Tubbo?” Phil asked.

“If he wants to learn,” He answered as he crossed to an enderchest.

“Learn what?”

“How to preen Tommy’s wings.”

“Sure!”

He laughed as he pulled out Techno’s cloak, Phil’s hat, and Wilbur’s sweater from his enderchest.

Wilbur and Fundy came back downstairs with arms full of blankets and pillows. They dropped the blankets and pillows in front of the couch.

He placed the three pieces of clothing on the couch and quickly moved the blankets and pillows around into a nest then he added the cloak, hat, and sweater.

“Can we join you?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah.”

Wilbur and Fundy joined him in the nest, Phil and Techno joined a couple seconds later. Tubbo stood awkwardly outside of the nest.

He reached up to grab Tubbo’s wrist, “Come on, you want to learn don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then get in.”

Tubbo did so.

They started and he was gone to the world. He could hear his family talking, explaining to Tubbo but he couldn’t make out the words.

_ 'You’re safe' _

_ 'SBI POG!' _

  
They finished and he curled up into Phil. He didn’t go to sleep as he hadn’t woken up that long ago, but he felt safe and wanted the feeling to continue. His family let him and since Techno had finished  _ most _ of what he had to do, they stayed inside and told stories from their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	11. End of an Era

A blond haired, blue eyed winged man walked down a well-worn stone path with two other man, one with pink hair, red eyes, piglin ears, tusks, and hooves, and one with brown hair, brown eyes, and silver and gold scales with a blue shimmer.

They arrived at a clearing with five gravestones in it. The tombstones read, from right to left, Kristen, Fundy, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy.

The three men, three Gods, placed flowers on each of the five graves. For Kristen, Red Chrysanthemums, Forget-me-nots, Gladioluses, and Red Roses. For Fundy, Amaryllises, Pink Carnations, Gladioluses, and Forget-me-nots. For Ranboo, Geraniums, Lilacs, and Gladioluses. For Tubbo, Amaryllises, Forget-me-not, Geraniums, Gladioluses, Lilacs. For Tommy, Amaryllises, Forget-me-nots, Edelweisses, Geraniums, Gladioluses, and Lilacs.

They knew it would happen, of course they did, they knew they would die one day, they knew that. They knew that but they weren’t prepared for it. They’re pretty sure they would never be.

* * *

Phil was walking through the city that had once been known as the DreamSMP. He almost found it funny that they thought the ruins of the prison were the ruins of a castle.

Someone ran into him. He turned to look at them and saw a very familiar face.

“I’m very sorry, sir,” The young woman who hit into him said.

“It’s no problem, miss,” He assured her.

“Kristen.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Kristen.”

“My name’s Phil, Nice to meet you Kristen.” He held out his hand and hoped the bittersweet feeling in his chest didn’t show in his eyes.

“Nice to meet you too, Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
